trippingfandomcom-20200214-history
Crebosus
Description Crebosus is a ten foot tall golem with Titanium plating and Iron alloy interior shell. His upper body is kite shaped, with black fresh paint and orange markings. His shoulders are large triangular hollow panels which also have black paint and orange markings, as well as spots on the back paneling to hold his cape in place. His head is a pale white, with slanted neon red eyes and a large jaw. He has two large ear like panels on his temples, and the back of his head is a slight cone shape hidden by the head paneling, similar to a rocket thruster. His arms are long and rectangular, with simple hands on the end which hold in place four enormous gatling guns, two on each arm. His legs are also rectangular, and longer than the arms, with feet that look like a slope and a heel that juts up and covers some of his leg. His back houses two large rust red railguns, as well as his ammo belts for the gatling guns. As he appears and reappears after every encounter, he upgrades and his appearance changes. Stage I Stage one is when Crebosus first appears, and he has the most simplistic look; Crebosus has no ear pieces, shoulder panels, cape, or orange markings, and the gatling guns are much smaller. His arms and legs are plain, without armor, and his feet don’t have the shark fin heels. His eyes are also without pupils, and he is much shorter. Stage II Stage two is the second time Crebosus appears. He is now slightly taller, and the orange markings and pupils are now there. His guns are also bigger and longer. This is also when the back of his head begins to get its shape. Stage III Crebosus appears the third time as stage three. He is now even taller, but not quite his full height, and his legs now have dark red armor going down to the knee and thicker arms. His shoulder armor is also now here, along with longer railguns, larger and sleeker gatling guns, and his cape. Stage IV The fourth stage is when Crebosus really grows. His torso is now thicker, and the paint is clearer. He has the large shark fin heels and his ear pieces are also attached. The plating for his head is now dented and scuffed from the use, and his old eyes have been replaced with sleeker brighter ones, and he now has the orange markings on his shoulders. His miniguns now look more like ones in real life, and his arm and leg armor are also dented and scuffed. His cape is slightly tattered at the ends, but is mostly intact. He is also now at his full height. Stage IV (post battle) After the battle when Crebosus is in his fourth form, he is presumed dead after the ruins collapsing. However, he eventually pulls himself out and fights on. Now, his cape is heavily damaged, with tears, shreds, and burn marks littering the fabric. His plating is very scratched, dented, and dirty, and he is unable to use his right leg due to an enormous stone fragment embedded in the knee plate. His head has many dents and one plate is missing by his left eye, revealing the armored skull underneath hiding the pilot, who is too concealed by circuitry to recognize, but is confirmed dead. His right eye has a large crack in it, leaving the lights inside visible. His railguns are badly dented, with one being jammed backwards, and his miniguns are all beaten beyond use, but can still spin.' '''Stage V After being presumed dead, Crebosus appears a fifth time for a comeback. His cape has not been replaced yet, still in tatters, but there are no longer any dents or scratches. His armor is all heavily polished and has been repainted, and most plating has been made thicker. His head plating has mostly been fixed, as well as his right eye, but the plate missing by his left eye has been replaced by translucent gray panels, exposing the skull and pilot beneath. All his guns have been fixed, and his miniguns are now much more realistic. ' ' Stage VI The Sixth time he appears, Crebosus is much more intimidating. His armor is now much more durable, and all the paint has been thoroughly replaced. His head has been completely polished, and the back is now much more like the final form. The translucent plate has been replaced by a new white one, and his eyes are now piercing and more mechanical looking. His miniguns are now leaving the realistic category and moving back to fictional, but now look very homicidal rather than cartoonish. His cape has been swapped for a new one, and now has his logo: a minorly detailed drawing of his face with the ends of four miniguns facing outwardly. Stage VII This is the final time Crebosus appears. He is now slightly taller, and his former, almost friendly looking edges on his ears and armor have been replaced by razor sharp spikes. His railguns are long and wide, and his gatling guns look like they came from a sci fi horror film. His normally black paint has been replaced to now be jet black, and the orange a blazing carnelian. His jaw is large, with tiny spikes at the ends near his earpieces. The back of his head has grown slightly, as have his feet, with the heels extending almost halfway up the leg. He now has a large chestplate, with thick panels and spikes hanging beneath the layers. His cape is pristine and fine, with his seal crisp on the back. His eyes look much more mechanical, with the pupils being slides in front of the lights and circuits beneath. ' ' Stage VII (Post Battle) Not willing to go down for good, Crebosus drags himself up again and attacks one final time. His head paneling has been torn almost completely off, and only the eyes and his skull remain. Inside the skull are the visible dead pilot, whose face is covered by Crebosus’ power cell and circuitry. His torso has the bottom portion scrapped, and his chestplate has opened to expose the energy core for maximum efficiency. His shoulders are beaten up, the left one being massively dented and the right one torn off almost entirely. The railguns are always out, not being jammed there but rather that his current state makes him too infuriated to put them down. His gatling guns are horribly mangled, but are still functional, and his leg armor is scuffed and beat up as well. His cape is now in tatters, and the entire bottom half has been shredded and burned. ' ' Stage VII (Post Mortem) Once Crebosus has finally been defeated for good, he crumples over in a beat up heap, falling off the platform and smashing the support pillars in a kamikaze attempt, before plummeting down the cliff to his death. Later, his body is found at the bottom, impaled by one of the rock spikes, His torso has the front part torn off entirely, it being skewered higher up the spike and revealing the cockpit inside (now empty, as the pilot’s body fell out when Crebosus died). His skull has been fractured in multiple spots, and the power cell is nowhere in sight, with the jaw hanging loosely to one side. His railguns are dangling loosely behind him, one slightly above the ground and the other propped up by another shard. His gatling guns are flopped to either side, with one gun on the right side having fallen off. (The group collects this later). His cape had been torn off prior to his skewering, and is barely visible hanging from a spiked overhang above. ' ' = Personality = Crebosus is commonly known as being triggerhappy and brash, preferring to rush into combat, guns roaring, than to actually have a strategy for himself. However, this doesn’t mean he can’t take and give orders; his pilot was formerly a military strategist, and this gift was taken by Crebosus after the pilot died, making him one of the more feared commanders. He is also very dedicated, not giving up until the job’s done, and his perseverance is perhaps one of his best qualities. All of this being said, he is incredibly disloyal behind his brown-nosed act, and plans to take over the kingdom first opportunity that arises. ' ' First Appearance The first time Crebosus appears, he is mostly robotic, so he shares most of his traits with his pilot. He is shown as being mostly outgoing, charging into combat as soon as the opportunity shows itself. He is more regulated in his shooting and attacking, which heavily contrasts his later shoot-first-ask-questions-later strategy. ' ' Second Appearance The second time he appears, his personality has completely changed. Despite still holding a hatred toward the group, it now burns brighter and he is now easier to agitate. He is also far less robotic, and can think for himself to a greater extent. Crebosus’s organized attack strategy has been replaced by a warmonger type barbaric charge. ' ' Third Appearance On his third appearance, He is slightly more regulated in his attacking and strategy, but only slightly. He is still mostly hit first ask questions later, but now thinks a little before attacking. He can now completely think for himself, his AI having completely overridden his former pilot. It is subtly shown during the fight that he has taken a liking to classical musicals like Hamilton and Le Miserables, but this is only once mentioned. ' ''' Fourth Appearance In the fourth encounter, Crebosus appears only in his war ship, The Matrix, during the first portion of the battle. When the fight comes to him, he has a nearly identical personality to last time with one exception: he now knows what he’s doing. Fourth Appearance (Post Battle) After the battle,